conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Erminio Sal
| occupation = Member of the Great Council, psychologist, writer | years_active = 1964—1994 (politician) 1953—2016 (writer) | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = | style = | influences = | influenced = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = Judaism | denomination = | spouse = Maria Olivetti | children = Amedeo | parents = | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = }} Erminio Yitzhak Sal ( ; sometimes credited as Erminio Isacco Sal or Erminio Y. Sal; 23 May 1922 – 13 March 2016) was a Lecrotian politician, psychologist and writer, former Great Councilor, serving from 1964 to 1970, and first co-chairman of the Conservative Party; as of now, he was the only Jewish Lecrotian politician to serve in the Great Council. Biography Sal was born in 1922 in Centaburgo, a prefecture of Castelmagno to Geremia Sal, the eldest son of Adamo Sal, former Mayor of Castelmagno (1916-1920), and Anna Sarmoni, a farmer. From 1933 to 1946, he and his family lived in the United States, in fear of a possible Jewish prosecution in Lecrotia. When World War II was over, the family went back to Lecrotia, while Erminio stayed there to finish the Psychology course; he later went back in 1951. From 1953 to 1959, while working at the Castelmagno Greater Hospital, he wrote his first poems, included in the collection La luce che viene ("The light that comes"), published in 1961. The collection fared well back then. In 1961, after publishing the collection, he met , who would encourage him into writing. In 1964, he was appointed Minister of Education by Silvestro Longo, as an independent. A year later, after the Christian Party suffered a decades-long internal conflict and finally split, he joined the newly-born Conservative Party and was appointed co-chairman pro tempore by the party founder, Alberto Cosimi; he served that position until 1967. After his term as Minister and Member of the Great Council expired in 1970, he resumed writing short poems, included in the collections Efo at? – Poesie e traduzioni ("Where are you? - Poems and Translations"; 1974) and I candelabri (The candelabra; 1981). In 1991, he also wrote a book, Fuga verso l'ignoto ("Escape to the Unknown"), which is about a boy and his family escaping to a land unknown to him during the . In 1994, he left the Conservative Party and stated that he would no longer participate in politics. Since then, he lived in his house in Castelmagno until his death in 2016. List of works *1953: Taccuino del tempo, diary. *1956: Contrasto, prose. *1961: La luce che viene ("The light that comes"), first edition; republished in 1977. *1966: Al bazaar, poetry criticism. *1974: Efo at? ("Where are you?"), poems and translations. *1979: Memorie di un banchiere ("Memories of a Banker"), poems in memory of his father. *1981: I candelabri (The candelabra), poems, some of which are in memory of his mother. *1981: Al mio mentore, poems in memory of Eugenio Montale. *1986: Bakhutz/בָּחוּץ ("Outside"), memories of his travels and adventures. *1991: Fuga verso l'ignoto ("Escape to the Unknown"), story. *1995: Ex nihilo, text about his political career. *1999: Oggi, criticism to the society. *2006: E adesso?, poems. *2013: Poesie et alia ("Poems and others"), collection of all the poems written by him. Category:Lecrotia Category:Lecrotian politicians